Crimson Stripe
Warrior of the Canadian Zodiac Code name: The Crimson stripe Name: Cody Edgar Green Civilian Alias: Green horn, Mounty boy Age: 18 Race: Caucasian Current occupation: College freshman, Mounty trainee Current place of work: Red Fox’s weekly journal Eyes: Green Hair: Red Height: 5’2 Weight: 160 Chinese Zodiac: Monkey Greek Zodiac: Libra Canadian Zodiac: Fox Personal History Cody Edgar Green is nothing really special compared to the other two main Zodiac warriors. He’s by far the youngest and least experienced with what his destiny has brought to him. This young boy just a common Canadian kid who was neither extremely lucky nor was he ludicrously unlucky. Just this kid was never taken seriously due to his height. He always tried his best to be recognized by others but always he would be made fun of because of his height as well as his ambition. One day when during the time when he was a small child Cody was rescued one day from would be kidnappers by a squad of Royal Canadian Mounted Police, Mounties. These valiant men in red came to his aid and inspired him with their bravery as they rushed in. So as time passed he tried his best to be a little hero of his own, doing what was right and lending a hand where he could. Key word being 'could' because not many wanted or respected a ‘hero’ if his size. He has come to have major complex about his size at time striking out in response. As he grew older he tried his best to model himself after those brave men and women. Of course that did not stop anyone from picking on him all the way to his senior year in high school. One day during that year a his entire class were on a senior class trip to the woods. During that time one some of the others decided to play a prank on the rest of students. It was during this prank they overturned and broke an old totem pole angering the spirits they represent. Soon the students were in a panic causing havoc with one another as the totem beasts struck out at them in anger. Those who especially tall and violent got the worst of it and worked their way down. Eventually though their panic they ended up causing a forest fire that threatened to consume the forest. During the chaos he is separated from everyone else when he saw baby skunk surrounded by flames. By all means he had no reason to do what he did but his code would not allow him to abandon the creature. So in he jumped pushing through the flames to take the small creature in his arms. The moment this happened the spirits of the totems witnessed his bravery surrounding him in the flames of their souls. These souls took human form kneeling before him before flying to his chest where the small skunk cut open his shirt. All 12 left their totem mark on his chest in circular pattern before the skunk child leaped from his arms taking form a brilliant light. A voice spoke to him telling him he had been chosen by the great spirit, the fathering deity of the native Indians and through his actions chose his own beast to become the 13th warrior of the Canadian Zodiac. That with his power he could help those around him but his life would never be the same. Knowing the fire was still spreading he accepted this responsibility and soon the small skunk appeared taking in the flames into it's black fur making it red before leaping onto his chest to take the 13th position. When he touched the symbol his body was engulfed in flames forming around him as a maple leaf felt to the center of his chest. Soon the flames forge themselves into new body and armor. He grew feet and his form was that of red furred/armored anthropomorphic skunk. Like a skunk he was armed with sharp claws but his man form of offence/defense was his spray cannon hidden in his tail. The high pressure spray was acidic and a powerful knock out gas that he used the best he could to spray out the fire but it wasn't enough. Though whispers he heard the spirits call the numbers 5 and 8. He looks to the markings on his chest and presses the numbers causing flame engulf gauntlets and icy cold greaves to appear. With the gauntlets he absorbed most of the flames as his greaves snuff out the rest. Through his efforts he found his class surrounded by flames and with his new abilities. His new form concealed his identity from the entirety of the ordeal and from there on. Once done taking out the flames he fled into the forest where the great spirit would appear before him in a small lodge. There he explained what his real purpose was and from now he will serve as the Crimson Stripe, the 13th warrior of the Canadian Zodiac. Canadian Warrior's weapons 1) Muskrat Ryan Bennet, was a man of adventure who traveled the world discovering the secrets of other civilizations. At his side was always his trusty whip, he wore hover his chest like a coat of arms. He was a smooth talker and very handsome gentle man who had no problem with finding a woman. Unfortunately it was a woman to lead him to his final adventure. Details behind it he keeps hidden for his own reasons. Weapon form: A chain whip coils around his body in the same fashion Ryan's did as the noble rogue and adventure guides him. The strength given to the host will allow him to chain up, crush, or strip his opponents of their flesh. 2) Buffalo Danny Barn was a proud and thickheaded cop, so much so that when he walked into a roo m silence befell all that saw him approaching. Weapon form: A hand held sing person battering ram fitted with hydraulic hammer to add into the destructive power. The swing alone creates enough force to cause small quakes the hammer shatters all it touches. 3) Gray wolf-the swordsman Bobby Parry Weapon form: The Renbato prized weapon of bobby is fused with his spirit and with one slash the enemy is cover in 8 sets of lacerations as if struck by a pack of wolves. 4) Hare Alice Long-The gun bunny Weapon form: In one hand a set of 4 ring revolvers and the other was a Sub-machine gun that would hail over the enemy like multiplying swarm of rabbits. 5) Polar bear Mimi Patterson-The Skater Weapon form: The former ice skating queen's spirit gives her cool icy slick grace to these artic greaves. This creates literal ice skates that allow the user to skate at incredible speeds on any surface. It hit by theses the enemy risks become encased in blocks of ice or being cut open by the skate's blades. 6) Coyote Kyle Bryant-the trickster Weapon form: A Multi-purpose revolver fitting an unpredictable rogue would keep you guessing on how you will be blown away. If the knuckle dusters don't shatter bones the hidden revolver with be piercing skulls. Those smart enough to duck the shots risk getting their throats cut open by the hidden blade. 7) Moose Miles Russell-The sports man Weapon form: Twin Serrated Sickles now bare the power to cut through the lines of the enemies like this former football player. The power behind each strike can cut through stone before lifting and tossing their prey like human cannon balls. 8) Grizzly bear Juan Ford-The fire dancer Weapon form: The black Bear claw gauntlets breaths in and out flames at the beckoning to Juan and the hosts will. The flames heat the top of his claws allowing perfect cuts through any substance. 9) Fox Richy Sullivan The noble Weapon form: The noble mans Rapier fused with his righteous spirit would pierce through the defenses of the wicked to puncture their blacken hearts. 10) Loon Vanessa Reynolds-the marks woman Weapon form: A Compound cross bow fitted with an auto loading system would always hit their mark never veering off even for the wind. 11) Beaver Jenna Harrison-The lumberjack Weapon form: A Chain Saw arm attachment that will topple anything in it's ways showing no mercy as they fall into a grave of wood dust. 12) Goose Conny Crawford The dare devil Weapon form: A Hover Pack designed to bring firework show of projectiles making it a mini gun ship. 13. The Crimson Stripe When this is accessed his body is consumed by flame that reforms into an exoskeleton that completely covers his flesh. Growing in height making about 8'2 standing clad in armor suited for Japanese Anime. Like the other two warriors Cody only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with streams of flame filling around him. As his fail safe these flames will consume him allowing the warrior spirits of totems to continue their campaign of flaming vengeance. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by The Great spirit himself forcing the Canadian Zodiac to be taken out of the picture. Make note his main natural weapon in this from is his tail that fires a concentrated stream of pungent powerful acid. Nephilim Power Luck Cancelling; The ability with in a 10 foot radius to remove the factor of luck from the equation leaving both host and foe to trust only in their skills. Key notes: 1. Only Cody and the champions of the 12 spirits of his Zodiac can go in and out of the doors he summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through Buddha or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. Cody has neither good or bad luck on his side, in his case luck is canceled out completely. Anything used to bring luck or curse with bad luck will not work in his presence. His neutralizing ability does not only encompass himself but anyone who is in his view as well as those stupid enough to cross his path. 3. Cody Green's presence neutralizes all luck be it good or bad with in a 10 foot radius leaving anything around him be influenced with effort and skill minus luck. So whether Johnny or Roger are around the luck they bring doesn't effect things around him immediately. 4. Only Cody can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm him. If a weapon his removed from his hands from klutziness or being disarmed it will return to being a spirit. Category:Warriors Category:Canadian Category:Nature Powered Category:Nephilim